Casey Fairbrother
'''Casey Fairbrother '''is Rianna's sister. Bio Casey was born when her male counterpart came to the NEXO Knights world where she lived with her sister and the NEXO Knights. Then after Jestro starts to summon monsters to fight for him, Casey and Rianna join forces with Ryan, Thomas, Crash and the gang to stop Appearance Trivia * * *Casey is the female counterpart of * * * *Casey is the sister of Rianna F-Fiona * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes *Hi. *Jestro cannot escape us. *Casey saw Cody Wow. *These are my family, the NEXO Knights *A Lightsaber?! Cody has his own Lightsaber?! stops Uh, how nice. *I think Sunset is a nice girl and I would rank her somewhere between Princess Ivy and Elsa. *Come on, guys. Hurry. *Wow, Ryan. That title of Ryan the Snow Prince is just like my sister's title: Rianna the Snow Princess. *We can do this if we believe we can. *My sister Rianna has an official title.fanfare The Prime-Princess of Friendship! *Ryan You're saying that you're a techno-organic like my sister? *Yep. *Cool, Cody. Axl is my friend like your friend Sunset Shimmer. *Gandalf Do you mean the Lord of the Rings world? *Jestro's back. NEXO Knights, assemble. *Let's do this. *Come on. *the Riddler said the first part of the riddle Hmmm. Cast. Not a stone? *Axl, can you figure this riddle out? *getting on the LEGO Delorean time machine I can do my Knight duties a lot faster before this thing hits 88 miles per hour. *I think we can do this, Clay. *Let's go get Thomas back. *Can you hurry up, Clay? Pumpkin Cake will be home soon. *Hurry, Clay! *Clay? Is that you? *Cody asks Casey how did Rianna become a Prime and a princess Well, she did something great. Capturing Jestro. Stopping Kaos. Everything she did was great really. *We'll do it, Clay. *Let's blow this car joint. *Wow! I think it's a puzzle. *Good thinking, Clay. *It's ok, Rianna. I got this.something on her phone The dark... my home... Oh man. No signal!? *Clay. Listen. We need to get Thomas back soon. Pumpkin will be home by then. *Clay, come on. *Guys, cheer up. *Cody and Sunset do got a reputation at Caterlot High. *We've got to try. *Ryan asks Casey how did Rianna become a seamare Duh, the gem is on her head. *Wait. Ryan. How did your voice sound like the Golden Queen from Skylanders? *Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette sang the song Far Longer Than Forever Whoa. *What a second, Gandalf. Can the second one is fire? That "breathes" air. Plus, flames dance somehow. *Ryanset Shimmer's girlfriend is the goddess of discord? *Who? *Ratchet! What happened? *Are you okay, Ultra Magnus? *Ryan can sense magic from Rothbart. *Megatron? But how? *Where's my sister? *with Rodimus Prime We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ *Ryan. Cody found you. Why you got a gem on your forehead? *at the two swans They look like.... Ryan and Odette. But how? *Let's join forces and stop Jestro, Cody. *Look, Cody. Prince Derek is in love with Odette. A smitten kitten in this world. *the song Princesses On Parade I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Cody. * *and sighs Camp Everfree. The best place to camp. * * * * * *like Miss Ronson. Clears throat Sorry, Sci-Ryan. Carry on. * * * * Gallery Category:Females Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Original characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROINES Category:Singing characters Category:Sisters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Knights Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Heroines